U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,893 discloses a method and apparatus to select an interface to establish a network connection based on historical information representing performance of previous network connections that the computer has established through the interface. However, U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,893 does not disclose a method to select a group of network interfaces that may comprise more than one network interface. Additionally, it does not teach how to select a network interface group based on performance data that is determined once a user initiates sending and receiving information data at the network device, and is not based on historical information representing the performance of previous network connection.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,893 does not teach how to disconnect a network or disable a network interface functionally or electrically. U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,893 only discloses “terminating the first network connection”; however the aforementioned phrase is not described in the description. In any view, terminating a network connection is not equivalent to functionally or electrically disabling network interfaces not belonging to the selected network interface group.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 8,274,893 does not discuss a method to select a network interface if the performances represented by the historical information of the network interfaces are the same, or almost the same. It also does not teach how to select a plurality of network interfaces instead of just one network interface using historical information.